1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a lithographic tool that increases multiple exposure throughput in ultra violet environments by switching multiple reticles during exposure.
2. Background Art
Lithography tools have been developed to allow smaller and smaller devices to be patterned on a wafer. Lithographic tools and methods are being developed that utilize multiple exposure. During multiple exposure, two or more reticles are imaged sequentially based on reticle swapping between imaging. Multiple exposure is particularly advantageous in extreme ultra violet (EUV) imaging to overcome undesirably low k1 imaging effects. In existing systems, the reticle swap time heavily impacts throughput because each reticle to be swapped must be transferred from ambient pressure to vacuum just before exposure. Unfortunately, there are no existing lithographic tools that perform multiple exposures and efficiently house multiple reticles at vacuum.
Therefore, what is needed is vacuum storage for holding two or more reticles, such that the vacuum storage is coupled to a vacuum chamber. This configuration would allow for fast reticle swap during multiple exposures, and hence throughput improvement.